


You're still mine

by Iwanttosleep



Series: You're mine too [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pirates, binsung, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: Changbin is surprised. Twice.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: You're mine too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You're still mine

Seo Changbin wasn't easily surprised. Not when he first set foot on _District 9_ and asked Chan if he could stay. Certaintly not when Chan said the only way he could was if he proved himself.

Yet, when the ocean boy launched himself at him and kissed his cheek declaring Changbin to be his a couple days ago, he was left dumbfounded.

That is until Felix found both of them soaked and latched onto the boy, asking him an infinite amount of questions, not bothered by his tail. 

The boy tried answering as best he could, all the while searching for Changbin every few seconds or so for some sort of reassurance. Felix brought him to Chan and they came out of his office just before sunset.

And that leave us here, watching the strange boy talking up a storm with Jeongin the cabin boy who he befriended three days go. Chan let him stay, which was surprising. 

What surprised him even more was the absence of Jisung's -as he called himself - teal tail. Replaced by a pair of thin long legs, making him taller than he was. Changbin doesn't remember when his tail disappeared, and he doesn't want to know why.

"You're staring." He turned to see Minho next to him, a smirk on his face. How he wanted to wipe that knowing smirk off the Gunner.

"Whatever, don't you have work to do?" He asked, stealing a glance at Jeongin and Jisung.

"I did. But, watching you completely avoid your duties is more entertaining." Changbin rolled his eyes and turned to the captain quarters on the far end of the ship.

"Focus on your own work, Minho." He said lowly, walking to the captain's quarters.

He knocked on the captain's door and heard a faint ' _come in_ " before he opened the door and went inside. Chan held a white quill, writing swifly on a piece of parchment. He leaned against a black desk pressed to the wall. 

"Captain?" Changbin called out.

Chan lifted his face from his parchment smiled at him. He leaned against his black leather chair, black coat floating behind him.

"I need your help with something. Close the door." Chan said and Changbin did as he asked, locking the door just to be sure.

"This is preposterous!" Hyunjin cried out next to him. Minho snickered and leaned against the captain's black drawer next to his desk.

"Is that a new word you learned in your dictionary?" 

"At least I know what words mean." Hyunjin bit back, his tone all but teasing. 

"Guys. I brought you here to talk, not bicker. We need to go to Levantar." The captain pointed at a small dot on the far right of the map spread out on his desk.

"Are you crazy? No one's survived the journey." Hyunjin called out, voice an octave higher.

"Am I missing something?" Jeongin said next to him.

"Levanter is one of the most dangerous islands to-" 

"That's near my home." A small voice said and Changbin turned to Jisung at the end of the room.

Seven pairs of eyes turned to Jisung, whose eyes widen before looking down. He fiddled with his shirt, a tint of pink to his cheeks.

Felix walked towards Jisung and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jisung, you can tell them now. if you want." Felix said. Jisung turned to Felix and then the the rest of the crew.

"M-my home is underneath. My family moved there to escape the hunters, so I know the area pretty well." He was barely audible

"Jisung will lead us then." Chan said. 

"Wait, Chan-" Felix interupted

"Yes, Felix?" The captain raised an eyebrow at Felix and he stayed silent. Captain Chan turned to Jisung.

"Felix will give you a tour."

"Actually, since Changbin found him. How about you give him a tour, Binnie?" Changbin raised an eyebrow at Felix' pointed look.

"Alright then. Lunch in an hour, we'll discuss getting to Levanter then." Captain Chan said. That was the cue for everyone to start filtering out of Chan's quarters.

Jisung ran out the room and Changbin followed, stopping just outside the door. The young boy looked at him, and Changbin didn't know what he was looking for.

"I'm Jisung." The boy timidly said. Changbin chuckled and nodded

"I know. I'm Changbin." He announced. Jisung smiled brightly at him and he remembered his words from a few days ago.

'Y _ou're mine_ '

Surely, he must be kidding. There is no way this strange kid is actually serious. He dosn't even want to be Jisung's. He opened his mouth to protest, but Jisung beat him to it.

"In case your wondering, you're still mine." Jisung said, a certain confidence to his voice that wasn't there previously.

"Where will I sleep?" He asked and Changbin could only glance at him as Jisung walked past him, towards the other end of the ship.


End file.
